


Make Me Feel So Fine

by AWitchWrites



Series: Slave Frank 'verse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Slave, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third fic in the slave!Frank 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel So Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xofrnakxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnakxo/gifts).



> Wow, I'm so sorry this took so long, I struggled with it a bit so big thanks to Lys (motherwar) for helping me figure out the ending

Frank had been living in the Way manor and serving Mr Way for about a month, although more recently he’d been calling him by his first name whenever they were alone together and not having sex. That had surprised Frank at first, the first time they’d spent time together without fucking, without his Master even expecting sex from him had come as kind of a surprise. 

Frank had been sat, curled up in the library with another book open on his lap, just looking at the pictures again, much like the first night he had spent there when Gerard walked in again. Frank was immediately reminded of that first night and went to set his book down ready but Gerard simply shook his head. “You continue reading, Frank.” Was all he said with a little smile as he walked around the room for a moment, looking intently at the bookshelves before picking out a book and going to sit in the same chair as before. The elder caught Frank’s eye as he sat down, raising an eyebrow slightly when he realised that Frank had been watching him. 

“Sorry.” Frank mumbled with a deep blush before he looked back down at the page he had been looking at. Except now it was much harder to concentrate on looking at the pictures, imagining his own stories now that he wasn’t alone. His earlier peace had been disturbed and though Frank wasn’t going to complain about the fact that Gerard hadn’t come in to demand sex, it did leave him feeling confused and self conscious, hyper aware of Gerard’s presence now though it was clear that the elder was not paying attention to him at all and was in fact busy reading his own novel. So Frank had spent a while, staring at the same page, before he eventually decided to give up on trying to get his concentration back and put it away. Gerard had looked up at him as he stood but didn’t say anything, simply watched him for a moment, giving him a small smile before going back to his book. 

The encounter had stuck with Frank and he replayed it in his head as he lay in his bed in the servants’ quarters, still confused. That had been the first time and was certainly not the last; the two still did have sex, mostly in Gerard’s room at night, those were the times he was invited to stay, allowed to sleep in his Master’s bed each time they fucked there. Other times they fucked in Gerard’s office in the house where his Master actually spent most of his time when he wasn’t out working, he worked from home. Frank still wasn’t used to the fact that his Master liked to give him pleasure when they fucked, let alone that he would want to spend time with Frank without fucking. Granted, at first, they didn’t actually speak to each other those times in the library, just sat in their own seats, reading or pretending to read their books in silence. 

Frank was slowly getting used to it though and he no longer got self conscious whenever Gerard stepped into the library to join him. In fact, he eventually found that he liked having Gerard there, even if they didn’t speak. It just made him feel a whole lot less lonely whenever Gerard would join him and Frank knew that was probably stupid because they never spoke and Gerard was his Master but that didn’t stop him from feeling that way anyway. 

He was slowly getting used to it that was until one night when Gerard didn’t stop to pick out a new book (because he had finished the last one the last time they had sat in the library) and instead sat opposite Frank, watching him for a moment. The self consciousness returned within seconds of Frank noticing and he thought that maybe his master was going to ask for sex again but he didn’t. 

Frank looked over at him, preparing himself to be asked to suck him off again (not that Frank would complain, he actually enjoyed blowing Gerard) only to be surprised when his Master just gestured to the book sitting in Frank’s lap instead. 

“You’re not really reading that, are you Frank?” Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow. The younger immediately blushed a bright red and shook his head, looking down at his lap in shame. 

“N-no, Sir, I’m sorry.” He murmured, biting his lip a little. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was expecting to be punished for it because technically he hadn’t done anything wrong but he had begun to prepare himself for it anyway, too used to being punished for the simplest thing in his past. Instead, his master just chuckled. 

“I can tell, that book is one of the most boring out of my collection.” The elder laughed, stopping when he noticed how nervous Frank looked. “It’s okay, Frank. I can pick out a better one for you.” Gerard shrugged but that offer only seemed to make Frank more nervous. 

“Oh um, it’s okay, Mr Way.” Frank stuttered, shaking his head as he shut the book and set it down on the little table next to the armchair that Frank was curled up in, feeling more embarrassed that he had been caught faking it more than anything. 

“Are you sure? I have much better books for you to read.” Gerard shrugged a little, he didn’t seem too phased by Frank’s embarrassment, not realising why he was so embarrassed. 

“Um, no thank you, Mr Way, it’s alright.” Frank shook his head again, not wanting to admit that he couldn’t read to his Master. Gerard didn’t press after that either and just shrugged a little as he looked over at him. 

“Alright then.” Gerard nodded, looking at him for a moment. Frank noticed that his Master seemed like he didn’t quite know what to say either, which seemed a little foreign to Frank but it kind of made sense since the only time they’d spent together had been in silence or having sex. It definitely confused Frank that Gerard seemed to want to spend time with him outside of sex, the reading had made sense after a while because they had both just been reading in the same room but now neither of them were reading and Frank looked at him, expecting him to ask for sex again but was surprised when his Master did speak up. 

“What about chess, do you play?” Gerard asked, pulling up a small table between them as he spoke, looking over at Frank with a raised eyebrow. Of course he noticed the younger’s surprise at his question but ignored it for now. Gerard hadn’t ever intended to get friendly with Frank when he had first taken him home. It wasn’t like he had intended to be cruel to him either, that wasn’t in his nature, but there was definitely a divide between them at first. The elder hadn’t really intended to speak to Frank and to get to know him, he hadn’t wanted to until he had started spending that time in the library with him. He had seen that Frank was reading and had gone in there to read himself; Gerard could have taken the book he’d chosen back to his study to read in peace but he figured it was his library after all, besides he only used his study for work related things and liked to have a separate space to relax. It was only after a couple days of reading in silence that Gerard had noticed that Frank didn’t seem to be actually reading the books, that intrigued him a little,why pick the books up if he wasn’t actually reading them? He managed to ignore his curiousity though but only for another few days until it started to nag at him again; he found himself glancing over at the younger more and more, losing interest in his own books and far more interested in the young boy across from him. He started to wonder more and more about Frank, what his past was like, why he pretended to read, things like that and Gerard actually found himself wanting to get to know him. 

While he tried to ignore it for a while, it soon became difficult and infuriating. He couldn’t concentrate on his books all the while Frank was there and Gerard knew it wasn’t going to go away so he decided to do something about it. While he knew there couldn’t actually be a real relationship between them, he figured there was no harm in spending a little more time with Frank. So when Frank shook his head in answer to his question, Gerard offered to teach him, gesturing for him to drag his chair closer and proceeding to spend the rest of the night explaining the rules of chess to Frank.    
  


* * *

 

Frank was so confused when his Master first asked to teach him to play the game, but didn’t argue. It was nice to spend time with Gerard, Frank slowly found himself starting to like Gerard more and more. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it; Gerard was actually very kind to him and when he eventually found out why Frank had been pretending to read the books, he offered to teach him that instead. They didn’t really spend a lot of time together, Frank spent almost every night in the library but Frank didn’t know when Gerard was going to join him. Frank enjoyed the time they did spend together though, found himself looking forward to it and he was often disappointed on the nights that Gerard didn’t come to the library. He hadn’t ever expected this to happen and he kept quiet about it, not really wanting to ruin whatever this was by bringing it up. Frank liked living with Gerard, he liked Gerard. His life had gotten so much better once he’d been brought to the Way manor and while it still confused him slightly the way his Master was acting around him, Frank didn’t want him to stop.

He was sat in the library a couple days after Gerard had first started to teach him how to read, practicing with his letters as he waited for the elder to turn up; Frank liked to practice to impress the elder even though he was still only just starting to learn. He glanced up from the notes Gerard had given him to help him practice with the pronunciation of things, since they were working on teaching him phonics, when the elder walked into the room, smiling up at him a little. Gerard gave him a little proud look when he realised that Frank had been practicing without him and went over to take his usual seat. 

“Hey, Frankie. How are you getting on?” Gerard asked as he sat opposite him and leant forward with his elbows on his knees. 

“I think I’m doing okay, Sir.” Frank answered, smiling a little at him and shrugging. 

“What have I told you? You can call me Gerard while I’m teaching you.” Gerard said, shaking his head a little as he looked over at Frank, “I like the way it sounds when you say my name.” He added, smirking at him and watching as Frank’s face went red. He wasn’t sure if Frank was blushing because of his flirting or because of the permission to use his first name but either way Gerard loved that he could make Frank blush like that. “Let me see? Go through it out loud for me so I can see how well you’re doing?” He added after a moment. 

Frank coughed a little and nodded, starting from the beginning as he went through the pronunciations that he had been practicing before Gerard had walked in, only messing up on a couple and correcting his mistakes with Gerard’s help. He didn’t feel as bad when he messed up around Gerard anymore, the first couple days he’d started learning he’d been embarrassed whenever he made a mistake but Gerard reassured him it was okay and now he wasn’t as self conscious. He still got a little embarrassed but Gerard didn’t intimidate him as much anymore. Now he just wanted to his best to please him, in any way he could, whether that was doing a good job with his work, doing what he was told in the bedroom or this, doing good with his lessons, Frank loved to please Gerard. 

“That was good, Frankie, you’re getting the hang of this now. Why don’t you go through it one more time and then we’ll start working on actual words?” Gerard suggested, reaching for a piece of paper to write down some words for Frank to practice on. “And if you do really well with those maybe I’ll reward you.” He said, smiling a little over at him, his smile getting wider when Frank blushed again before the younger looked back down at the paper in front of him, sounding everything out once more. Gerard listened as he wrote down some simple words for him to try and read, pleased with his progress so far. 

Once Frank was done, Gerard looked up at him and gestured for him to come sit on his lap so he could go through the words he’d written down for him, smirking smugly when Frank went bright read at that. “I’m just gonna help you with the reading, Frankie, I don’t bite.” He said playfully, patting one of his knees to gesture for Frank to sit on it. He was maybe expecting for Frank to turn even more bashful at the playful flirting, not for him to joke back. 

“You do.” Frank chuckled shyly, gesturing to one of the most recent hickeys that Gerard had left, which luckily could be covered up by his shirts if he buttoned them up just right. 

Gerard laughed, a little surprised but amused at Frank’s new boldness even if the younger was still pretty shy about it. “You’re right, maybe I do.” He admitted, smiling as he ran his finger over one of the fading marks he’d left before, taking a moment to just look before he looked back up at Frank, “But I promise not to bite you now. I promise to be absolutely professional- for now at least.” He watched as Frank blushed and ducked his head again but he didn’t miss the soft smile on his pet’s face and he was surprised to find it warmed his heart a little but quickly turned back to the paper in his hand instead of dwelling on those thoughts. 

“Let’s see if you can learn these words tonight, hmm? I’ll write you some some more to practice with tomorrow.” He said, clearing his throat as he got Frank settled on his lap so they could both be comfortable and leaning forward to look over his shoulder with both arms wrapped around his waist so he could point to each word to help Frank out with them. 

It was much harder than he’d thought it would be to keep his promise to act professional. And Frank found himself wishing that Gerard hadn’t made it either. The elder’s breath ghosted over his neck each time he whispered the word to him; the words weren’t even sexual ones but with Gerard pressed so close to his back and hearing the elder’s husky voice so close to his ears as he whispered it was all turning Frank on far more than it probably should have done. Luckily they managed to get through all ten words that Gerard had written down for him, without either of them losing their concentration too much. 

The sexual tension was thick and obvious as Gerard leant forward to set the paper down, leaning even closer to Frank in the process and letting his other hand settle, hot and heavy on the boy’s hip. Frank made no move to get off of him, he hadn’t been told to and in truth he didn’t want to. Instead, he leant back against his Master’s chest, biting his lower lip a little and waiting for whatever the elder was going to do next. 

He didn’t have to wait very long, Gerard just threw the sheet of paper in the direction of the coffee table, turning his head to press an open mouthed kiss to Frank’s neck then as he settled his other hand on Frank’s hip too and pulled him closer. He smirked at the soft little noise Frank made, kissing his way down to the mark that Frank had pointed out earlier, sucking and nipping to make it even darker. When he pulled away, he didn’t move very far, rubbing Frank’s hips gently as he moved to nibble softly at his ear lobe. 

“I remember promising you a reward.” He whispered softly. Frank shivered at that and nodded, letting himself relax in his Master’s lap and just enjoying the soft touches and kisses. He’d learnt by now that Gerard liked to hear the noises he made so he didn’t bother to try and keep quiet. 

“Please, Sir.” He murmured softly, biting his lip a little and opening his eyes to turn to look at Gerard who smiled up at him. 

“Very well.” The elder hummed softly, lifting Frank off his lap and setting him back down in the armchair as he slid out from beneath him and moved to get settled on his knees between Frank’s legs. Of course he noticed Frank’s confused look but shushed him before the younger could ask any questions, tugging open Frank’s pants and pushing them down his thighs. “I said i’d reward you so that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” He explained, humming when he saw that Frank was already half hard. Frank just watched with wide eyes, hands gripping the arms of the chair, watching as his Master got himself settled between his spread legs and slid a hand up his thigh to wrap around Frank’s cock, stroking him to full hardness. He could guess what Gerard was about to do and he was pretty surprised, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of his Master’s hand on his cock. The idea of what Gerard was about to do to him had him fully hard within seconds, his hands tightening on the arms of the chair as he looked down at him. 

Gerard smirked up at him and leant forward to lick slowly over Frank’s tip, dipping his tongue into the slit, making Frank gasp loudly as he fought to keep his hips still. “Sensitive, huh?” He asked playfully as he stroked him slow and tight, focusing on teasing his tip with his tongue for now. 

“Uh uh…’s my first time, sir.” Frank moaned softly, biting his lip a little as he looked down at him, “Never had it done too me before.” 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at that but he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised, his look still playful as he smiled up at Frank. “Suppose I better make this extra good for you then, mm?” he hummed, not waiting for an answer before he took him into his mouth. He would’ve smiled at the loud moan Frank let out then but couldn’t, instead he just hummed around him as he started bobbing his head slowly, sucking hard. 

Frank hadn’t been expecting to be on the receiving end of a blowjob, even if this was his ‘reward’ for doing good. It felt so much better than he had thought it would, Gerard’s mouth was warm and wet around him and each time his Master hummed it sent vibrations up his cock that had him moaning even louder, his thighs shaking a little as he tried to stay still. Gerard sped up after a moment or so, making Frank gasp softly, tipping his head back a little as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. He knew it wasn’t going to take him long to come, not with the way Gerard was rubbing his tongue against the underside of his cock and swirling it around the tip each time he came up. He could feel himself leaking heavily in the elder’s mouth already, knowing that the elder could taste it and blushing deeply, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Gerard must have glanced up and saw he had his eyes closed because he pulled off then, replacing his mouth with his hand and stroking him loosely. 

“Oh fuck...sir please. Don’t stop.” Frank gasped softly, shaking his head a little, unable to stop himself from bucking up into Gerard’s hand, expecting a warning for moving but all he got was a little chuckle from Gerard. 

“Open your eyes, Frank. Watch.” Gerard ordered, leaning down to nip and suck at his thigh, still looking up at him as he left a hickey on Frank’s inner thigh, watching as his pet blushed and shook his head. 

“But sir, I’ll come…” Frank admitted shyly, biting his lip hard. He didn’t want to come too soon, both because he didn’t want this to stop and because he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Gerard. 

“That’s kinda the point, Frank. Open your eyes and watch or I’ll stop.” Gerard murmured, smiling smugly as that finally got Frank to open his eyes. “Good boy.” He hummed, taking him back into his mouth and keeping his own eyes open this time as he sucked him, wanting to watch Frank’s face as he came. 

  
He didn’t have to wait very long. Frank had barely managed to moan out a stuttered warning before he was coming in Gerard’s mouth, only moments after Gerard had started sucking him off again. The elder pulled off when Frank was done and spat it out onto Frank’s thigh, not wanting to make a mess of the library floor but not wanting to swallow either. Frank didn’t seem to mind, too blissed out really to notice and Gerard hummed softly at that, hard in his pants but not bothering to do anything about it just yet. They had all night and he figured this would be another one of those nights that he spent with Frank sleeping next to him, looking forward to it. He found himself looking forward to waking up to Frank the next morning too. 


End file.
